Away from home
by andixx
Summary: Jane and the team fly to San Diego for a case. Jane & Lisbon start getting close when Jane gets shot. Frienship/Drama K
1. The Flight

**A/N: ok, so im exited to say this is my first story ever!! Haha this is the first real thing i've ever written that wasn't for school and once i started it was hard to stop! I LOVE readin fanfic, so had to do some myself. I AM SO ADDICTED TO THE MENTALIST u have no idea im a crazy obbsessed fan. lol, so pls remember 1st story so dont be to harsh on me but i'd still like constructive criticism to improve my writing. I think i did pretty ok for never have written fanfic before, and it being so late i may have some confusing sentences in there but i couldn't get to sleep without writing this so here it is(: hope you like it. next chapter to come very soon !!! (: PLS review i really wanna know if its any good all**

"Aha!"

"wow, impressive" Lisbon's words where dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon, you're just intrigued by my amazing mind reading skills" Jane returned playfully

"Mhm, you just keep telling yourself that" she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know its n-" his sentence was interrupted by a ringing noise.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon" she said into her cell phone,

"Mhm"

"why is it-?"

"Ok then, we'll get right on it"

"No problem"

"Yeah sure, bye"

Lisbon put away her phone and turned to Jane,

"we've got a case."

* * *

"All the way down in san diego?" Rigsby wined while taking a bite into his meatball sub.

"Yes, whats the problem?" Lisbon retorted.

"Well i think that rigsby-" VanPelt started.

"Nothing, its fine" Rigsby said quickly.

"Oh no i'd like to here what Grace thinks" Jane said with a smirk.

"Well its just that since the last flight we had, wayne has been a bit uncomfortable about flying" Grace said hesitantly.

Rigsby gave an embarrassed look and took another bite from his sandwich.

Jane had a huge smile on his face, because of the fact that Rigsby had a new found fear of airplanes, and because of the fact Vanpelt had used his first name.

"Oh, seriously?" Lisbon said with a smile on her face.

Jane laughed.

"Lets just get going, and no fooling around any of you! lets not miss the plane"

"yeah yeah" jane mumbled following her out of the office.

* * *

"20-21-22-23- eh, AH! 27.. B, here we go" Jane found his seat and put his small duffle bag under it.

He took out sudoku book and got comfortable.

'crap' lisbon thought to herself, as she reached her seat and realized who she had to sitt next to. This had to be a joke, why did these coincidences always happen?

"Ahh Lisbon, lost?" Patrick Jane teased.

"Ha ha." she said with not the slightest bit of humor in her voice.

"Actually, im lucky enough to have the seat next to yours" of corse, she didn't feel lucky at all, she just wanted to rest.. obviously that dream had been crushed the second she got to her seat.

All Jane did was smile as she put her bag in the overhead compartment.

"What?!" she almost shouted, irritated at his childish expression.

"Geez woman! calm down, i was only speculating over why you looked so upset"

"well lets see shall we, i haven't slept in 24 hours, im starving and all im going to get on this flight is a bag of expired pretzel, i get the pleasure of sitting next to a human annoyance machine, that disappointingly has no off button!- "

"Okay okay, well, you can sleep during the flight, i can ask for some food from the back, and, excuse me? an annoyance machine you know that hur-"

"SHUSH!"

"fine-fine"

She closed her eyes and was grateful this would all be over in 3 hours, when the speaker came on-

a strong male voice announced, "Hello ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking, we are having minor difficulties" crap "the aircraft in front of us seems to have some technical problems, and will be needing repair. Im afraid we are stuck here till it is removed, i & all of us here are terrible sorry for the inconvenience, the new estimated time of departure is- 2 hours"

Lisbon sighed "SERIOUSLY? im going to be stuck in this seat for over 5 hours."

they heard rigsby groan from the front.

Rigspy, lisbon thought, YES! she could switch placed with rigsby.

She got up and marched toward the front of the airplane where rigsby, van pelt, and cho where all sitting together in the middle. Rigsby complaining about how their could be problems with their plane as well, and that he wanted to get off.

"Hey, anyone of you willing to switch seats with me?" Lisbon said as patiently, and as kindly as she could.

"No way! I hate the back" Rigsby was acting so childish today, she figured a certain consultant was rubbing of on him. "i think i better stay here with him" Grace apologized.

"Cho?" lisbon smiled

"No thanks" he said dryly, turning back the his book.

"what? why?"

"you think i want to sit with Jane for 5 hours?" he also secretly wanted them to sit together, to see what the outcome would be.

"Fine then, thanks a lot guys, stakeout duty for a month, Cho! "

"Okay" he said casually. nothing ever got to cho.

She marched to the back of the plain and buckled herself in.

This was going to be a long night.

They had been sitting their for only 15 minutes and it felt like forever, she groaned.

They sky was starting to darken slowly outside the small airplane window.

Thank goodness they weren't needed in san diego till tomorrow, or she would definitely have to have a nice long chat with the units new boss.

She was so tired, tired of everything that was happening.

She was tired of people leaving, of sam bosco leaving, of course that wasn't his own fault, its not like he choose to die, sad because of their boss, Minelli retiring, tired of them being hurt by red john again.

She always had felt sorry for Jane,

for his family being killed by red john, but never has she felt that same thing inside,

now she had lost bosco to red john, and though it was against every fiber of her moral being, she now too wanted her revenge, but she pushed the thoughts of the months past events aside.

She just needed some sleep, but she was never one to fall asleep easily, just like patrick jane, who was sitting their wide awake, already finshed with the large book of sudoku puzzles.

"Soo.." he started

she rolled her eyes. "what?"

"What on your mind?"

"Stuff"

"that narrows it down"

"what do you want jane?"

"Nothing im just bored"

"Join the club"

"okay, when do you meet?" god he was annoying.

Lisbon pulled out her iPod and pluged in the headphones.

"fine ignore me" jane mumbled.

She closed her eyes and slowely drifted into sleep.

* * *

when lisbon woke up, she felt a strange popping sensation in her ears, and their was a weird, empty feeling in her stomach, that wasn't hunger, she realized while she had been asleep the plane has finally taken off. Then she felt something puncturing her head, she opened her eyes to realize she had fallen asleep on jane's shoulder and quickly sat upright, embarrassed.

"Hello sleeping beauty" she blushed.

Jane smirked but made no comment, "Rise and shine, well acutally its 10:00 P.M, so-"

"10:00? thats it?"

"yeah well, you were only sleeping for 1 hour! The plane just took of 10 minutes ago, we're still not all the way up yet.

Lovely, she though to herself, she couldn't sleep anymore, so she had to sit and listen to jane talk for hours till they landed. She could just feel some freak snow blizzard breaking out in san diego delaying their flight even longer, even though it tended not to exactly snow in san diego, ESPECIALLY not at the end of august, but compared to today's events, it wouldn't surprise Lisbon.

"You know, i really love flying" jane announced casually.

Lisbon was caught of guard, "huh?"

"Flying? i love it, i mean.. your up in the air, floating , getting away from all civilization, just .. flying, it so fun"

"Thats great" lisbon said weakly

"Your still tired" their was a hint of compassion in his voice, okay, more than a hint.

"Obviously" she stated

"well, you know if you want to sleep i can-"

"im not letting you hypnotize me jane"

"well fine then, wanna play some cards?" he smirked

Was he serious? oh for goodness sakes,

"Fine"

she had nothing better to do.

"Wonderful" Jane said as he fished the cards from his bag underneith the seat.

* * *

"well, i doubt im going to win anytime soon, so i think we should quit" Lisbon said defeated.

Jane laughed," i guess your right"

"Ahh, only 30 more minutes till we land"

she should have been happy about landing, but for some reason she was sad.

She started to feel like what Jane said earlier about flying was true.

She never got a brake, and to be able to just sit their, floating through the air, playing cards, and just, relaxing.. its felt so good. She wanted to sit their forever.. that made her feel weird. She didn't really like sitting around doing nothing, she liked being busy, thats why she hated paperwork, and loved going out and catching the bad guys, but now, something changed. and then she realized it wasn't that she just wanted to sit their, but it was because of who she was sitting next to- Jane.

Wait, what?

How did that happen?

She hated being stuck with jane, he was annoying, arrogant, cocky.. the list just went on. But of course she always liked having him around, he was also funny, sweet, strangely caring, extremely understanding, and always their for you no matter what. Ok, now this was getting weird.

But she just felt SO conformable sitting next to him.

Like they have known each other forever and where best friends.

Though when she thought about it, he was the closest thing to a best friend she had.

And now she just wanted to sit their forever..

floating in the air,

next to patrick jane.

Ok, well thats the beginning!(: Hope it was okay.. next chapter everyone will be stuck in a hotel room together, and Lisbon and Jane will be the last ones up ! well.. im going to write it now.. PLS REVIEW, i'll UD anyway but it would feel like no one likes it and id be discouraged so dont ruin my self esteem people hahaa! yes im playing the guilt card on ya!(:

Thanks for reading ~ANna


	2. The Hotel

**Eh, so this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way it intended to! I started it in class ( i was bored :p ) and finished it really late so its all kind of mixed up and ramble-y but im so exausted from school i had no time to write it any good haha.. pls review lol when i saw i had two comments i started jumping up and down! i know its pathectic but it's the first comments i ever got so i was exited:p Sorry if this isn't great!!! Im going to try to make the next chapters better.. this was supposed to be more jisbony but i got of track and just wrote random stufff.. ugh. well i better get to my hw. can't wait for the weekend then i can writteee(:**

Their flight landed just around 12:30 in the morning.

Lisbon and her team took their rental car to the hotel.

Since their was a festival going on in the town at the time, all hotels where booked, except one.

Lisbon had called them from the plane before they took off, asking for accommodations to fit 5 people.

Once they arrived at the hotel they all grabbed their small travel bags and headed for the check in counter. All they wanted to do was get up to bed and sleep, it had been a rough journey and felt much longer than it really was. Besides, they had to get up in around 6 hours, so they needed to fit in all the rest they could get.

Once arriving at the reception, Lisbon told them her name and they checked the computer, confirming her reservation..

"Here you go ma'am. The key to your room."

"Thank you, and where are the other keys?" Lisbon said wearily.

"Other keys? Its only one key"

"One key, as in one-"

"room" the receptionist finished for her.

"Uhm, but we are 5 people here" she pointed to the 4 other members of her team who where surrounding her.

"Yes, and you asked for accommodations for 5 people, this is a suite, it has two bedrooms, oue last room in the hotel I'm afraid. Is their a problem?"

She was to tired to make a fuss.

"No, i guess it'll be fine"

She thanked her and left, everyone following her to their room.

"Ahh, this is nice" Jane yawned, as they opened the room door.

"Mhm"

"Ok well, lets hit the hay shall we?" Jane headed toward one of the rooms, let his bag fall and flopped on the couch.

"Im not sharing a bed with Rigsby, he snores" Cho stated.

"Neither am i!" Jane exclaimed.

"i cant sleep on the bed, i'll never get any rest, i need this couch, its not the same as the one back in Sacramento, but it'll do." Jane continued.

"Fine" Cho headed towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Well, good night then, try and get some sleep Jane, ok?" Lisbon glared at him.

"Sure sure, don't you go worrying your pretty little head about me, get some rest, see you in the morning."

She smiled and turned around

"Night Lisbon, Goodnight Grace" he called after them

"Night!" they both echoed back simultaneously.

* * *

In her room Lisbon tossed and turned, she'd always hated how hotels tucked the blanket in under the mattress to make you feel like you were in a straight jacket. She kicked them of the side of her bed, sat up and turned on the small lamp on her night stand.

Next to her, Grace VanPelt was in a deep sleep, smiling. Must be dreaming about Rigsby, Lisbon thought.

Both bedrooms where connected by a door, and both rooms also had individual doors to the main room. It was quite spacious compared to what they had expected, but they weren't their on vacation. In 5 hours they'd be out of there and on the case.

Lisbon suddenly was no longer tired, maybe just a little sleepy, but their were no many thought racing around in her head for her to get any rest, but she didn't want to wake anyone..

Until she saw small strands of flashing light coming from under the door than connected to the main room.

Lisbon slowly got off the bed, not to disturb Grace, and silently walked toward the door.

She opened it slightly and slipped out, not to let the light into the room.

And then she saw him.

Jane, looking as bad as can be, huge bags under his eyes, sitting in front of the tv with a cup of tea.

"Jane?" Lisbon wispered.

"Mh?" Jane had been caught off guard and quickly whipped around.

"Ahh, Lisbon, it you. What are you doing up so late?" He said wearily.

"Jane! You look like a wreck, why arent YOU sleeping?" she said, still whispering, but shouting at the same time. Lisbon was worried about him, he tended to do that to her.

"Couldn't sleep, that couch is about as comfortable as the sleeping on a bed made of cotton candy, way to soft! I figured i'd make myself some tea, and decided to watch television."

"Fine, i can't get to bed either" She said and sat down next to him.

He smiled.

"what?" she asked.

"nothing!"

"fine then"

"fine"

he didn't stop smiling.

"So.." He started.

Oh no, not this again!

"What. is. it" She said through gritted teeth.

"I wonder why your not sleeping."

_Oh god. Is he going to analyze my sleeping habits now?_

"Uhm, well as you saw i had some sleep on the plane, so-"

"No, no, you where very tired when we got here. You must be beat, what's keeping you awake?" The same question the therapist-turned red john impostor had asked him a long time ago when Jane couldn't sleep. He somehow knew, that their was something bothering her.

"Just have a lot of stuff on my mind" She said, still looking forward at the tv screen, afraid to make eye contact.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Its not important" she quietly answered.

"Of course it is" Jane was hurt that she thought he didn't care.

"Why do you care?" she was looking at him now.

what? why did he care? what sort of a question was that!

"what?"

"why do you care if i sleep or not?"

"well why wouldn't i!"

"I don't know! Its just not like you" she admitted.

"Gee thanks."

"you know what i mean" she apologized.

"Yeah, i know its not like me, but things change." he looked into her eyes.

"Yes they do" she said very quietly, and looked back to the TV screen.

* * *

15 minutes later, Jane's eyes turned slightly to check if Lisbon was still awake. He was shocked to see traces of tear drops on her cheeks. She noticed Jane staring and turned to face him with a puzzled look.

"what?" she said, her voice a tad shaky.

"are you- crying?"

he'd never gotten used to that, Lisbon crying. the only time that ever really happened before, in front of him, was after he hypnotized her when she was a suspect for murdering McTeir, and when he saw that he was totally shocked. Lisbon was tough. She never cried.

"no, im not!" she said, trying to put as much strength into the words as she could.

"yes, you are, what's wrong? please just tell me." he said carefully.

"i dont know" she gave up.

"everything" she said, her eyes started to water.

He knew it must have been hard for her, loosing Bosco & Minelli. She had been different the past few weeks. Tired, depressed, quiet.

He didn't say any more. He just wiped the tears from her cheeks, and put his arm around her.

Lisbon was to tired to protest, she leaned her head into his shoulder and started crying silently.

He held her tighter and didn't let go. She hadn't cried about it yet, but he being near him had done something to her again, he made her feel too relaxed, too safe, and she just let everything out.

They stayed like that all night, they both eventually feel asleep, Lisbon resting on Jane's shoulder.

She would feel terrible in the morning, but for now she didn't move and drifted into deep sleep in Jane's arms.

That night had taken an unexpected turn, but she was thankful that it was Jane who was their.

After all, he had promised to look after her.

And he intended to keep that promise.

**Well, yeah thats it. Sucked didn't it? haha. PLEASE REVIEW!(: thank you~~ Next Chapter is the case!!! Im thinking of things to do to make the story more exiting.. add some drama or smthing lyk that. Idea's are appreciated!(: Do u think someone schould get hurt? O.o **


	3. The Accident

I**M NOT DEAD! haha well i havent updated this story in over a month i think.. sorry got writers block, then vacation, then a broken computer. I must have loottsss of luck ;) anyhowwws idk if i like this chapter, i started it weeks ago, and finished in 5 minutes ago so there was a long time period between the first part and end so the events are weird and kinda happen fast but oh well haha. so here it is i think im gunna start a few new stories cus im a bit stuck witht his one as u can c.... **

**disclaimer: its funny that it even has to be said, but i very obviously do not own the mentalist.. unless dreams count.**

Jane had slept, he had slept for the first time in days, it felt good to rest. To not have to stay up all night thinking.

He had just woken up,

and started to remember what happened last night.

It hurt to look at her, Lisbon was always so put together, Jane was supposed to be the mess.

She kept him from loosing it, she was his rock, he needed her sanity to even things out, but now, now he feared her becoming more like him.

He remembered the time, not to many years ago, after his family was killed, when he had a breakdown.

Sure Bosco wasn't her family, but he knew he loved her, and he also knew, she had feelings for him.

Jane then had a strange feeling in his stomach, a feeling he did not get very often,

it just might have been a tinge of jealousy, but of course he would never admit that to himself.

As he started to become more alert of his surrounding, he noticed Cho and Rigsby in front of him, staring.

He then also realized his arm still being wrapped around Lisbon, and pulled them away gently enough not to wake her.

He got up rubbing his eyes, Cho and Rigsby where still staring.

"Morning" he yawned.

"Morning" Rigsby said curiously.

"Um, Jane?" Cho started cautiously

"Mhm?"

"So, uh, what where you and boss doing sleeping in here, together?"

"We fell asleep when we where watching tv"

"crap" Rigsby looked disappointed.

"hand it over" Cho held his hand out to Rigsby.

"fine" Rigsby mumbled, giving him $20

"what where you guys betting on?" Jane looked confused

"Oh nothing" Cho smiled.

"Well, ok then. . might as well wake the girls up, we've got a crime scene to get to"

* * *

They where in the car on the way to the crime scene. When Jane woke up Lisbon , she almost had a heart attack. She thought she'd overslept and then when she remembered what had happened the night before and where she'd fallen asleep she has a small freak out inside her head. She hated opening up to people and being weak in front of them, and she cried in front of Jane, she felt embarrassed and exposed, of course Jane would laugh at her being so sensitive to the matter, but she'd just stay cool and steer clear of Jane.

"Victim is Maya Todd, age 17" she started, VanPelt was driving.

"Found dead in her home, parents where at a movie"

"Three marks around her neck, but not severe enough to be the cause of death" she continued..

"we dont know to much, but her father is a good friend of the governors brother, so we better get this one done or else the new boss is going to be on us about this"

They drove about 10 more minutes till they got to the victims family..

* * *

"Hello, Agent Teresa Lisbon, these are agents Cho, Rigsby, and VanPelt, and this is Patrick Jane, we are terrible sorry for your loss" she gave them a look of sympathy, she knew it sounded rehearsed but she said it so many times it was hard to sound a whole lot compassionate.

They continued talking for about 10 minutes, while Jane wondered of as usual.

"So, we're going to have to ask you a few questions.." Lisbon voice got softer as Jane disappeared into the small forest near the families home..

He looked around for any clues, but had a strange feeling he was not alone.

Though he often got paranoid. He had to be careful, it was his job.

He quietly shifted his wait, leaves crunching under his feet.

Suddenly he heard a noise about 10 yards from where he was, when he saw a man running away, clothed fully in black.

He ran after him, though it wasn't his area of expertise. Jane was close to the man , who then turned around while running and pulled out his gun...

*******

"Did Maya have a boyfriend, or a friend that may have a grudge against he-" Lisbon's questioning was shut out by loud pang.

Cho, Rigsby, and Lisbon took out there guns and ran towards the spot the gunshots came from.

They found Jane lying on the ground, two gun shot wounds. Cho and Rigsby ran after the shooter, while Lisbon stopped next to Jane.

"OH MY GOD JANE! What happened?" He attempted to move, but failed.

"Stay down, its going to be ok" She told him trying to hide her panic while dialing her phone.

" I need an ambulance in the woods of of highway 89 immediate assistance we've got a man down 2 gunshot wounds!" She yelled into the phone, once she hung up she knelt down next to Jane and put her hand over his.

"Stay with me Jane, its going to be ok" She said shakily.

"Stay with me" she whispered.

He squeezed her hand before falling into a deep, numbing darkness..

**See what i was talking about? weird right? should i have dont that to jane :O no worried he's not dead. i couldnt do that! should i continue? please please please please pleaseeee review!!!!!!!!! :DDDD**


	4. The Wait

**Well this is just a filler chapter. Kind of just based on there thoughts. This story took a weird turn i know.. but i just didnt know what else to do (: anyways, i should probably change the theme from humor. lol.. Ahh well, hope u enjoy. Next chapter comming soon, i know this is extremely short, but i had to post SOMETHING. **

**Disclaimer: the only day i own the mentalist is on opposite day. so no, i do not own this show. obviously. :'(**

He couldn't here anything. all he remembered was seeing Lisbon's face. And then things just went black.. He could feel her hand, cold, yet giving him a warm feeling of reassurance. He felt he had to

reassure her too, she was scared, though trying to hide it, he knew. So he gave her hand one last squeeze of whatever strength was left in his body. Thats the last thing he could remember. Now his

mind was numb and he couldn't move. He was in an ambulance. Slowly Jane started to here the loud noises of sirens and feel tubes being stuck into his arms. He soon fell unconscious once again.

* * *

She was scared. It wasn't an often occurrence for her, or people didn't think it was, but she was truly scared. She watches as the few doctors in the ambulance where trying to keep Patrick Jane alive.

Lisbon couldn't think. She was just as numb as Jane was, only he was on medication. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this, it had happened many times before, it was her job, coworkers

had been hurt before on several occasions...even killed. It was different now though, it was jane, Patrick Jane, fake-phsycic, thorn in your side, makes you smile when you don't want to, annoyingly

kind, goes behind your back, says whats on his mind, cant get rid of him and don't want to consultant. Thats it, he was a consultant! Not an agent, this isn't supposed to happen to him, he wasn't

supposed to get hurt. Its not like they where expecting this, they where just questioning the family. Who knew that the killer would be there? She was so confused, still wrapping her head around

what was happening in front of her eyes, when she noticed they where at the hospital. She got out and followed the doctors inside. They told her to stay in the waiting room for now.. they where

taking him into the OR. She fell onto the chair, and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from letting her emotions get the best of her. She got out her phone, informed the team of the hospital Jane was in,

and waited. That was all she could do.. wait. Teresa Lisbon was never one for waiting. This trip sure wasn't turning out the way Lisbon had expected. She really wasn't liking San Diego.

**Well, thts all 4 now. ill UD today or tomorrow. so, i need opinions. is the story good? ok? terrible? i personaly am also to lazy to review sometimes, but please, just one word would make my day haha(: so, pleeeease review- should i continue?**


	5. The Team

_A/N : well, here is chapter 5. i've been so tired from midterms lately that i dont know if what im writing is total nonsense :p ahh well.. they will be over soon. So this is just kind of about how every member of the team is feeling and there thoughts on Jane and what's happened. enjoy.. i hope (:_

_disclaimer: i dont own the mentalist. - plain and simple._

_all mistakes my own._

_~Andi._

She sat in the chair of the waiting room, her hands clenching the arms of the worn out chair. Her pulse getting quicker, heart skipping a beat, every time a doctor came into the waiting room, relaxing when he went to someone else. Her gaze fixated on door at the end of the hall. The door to the room that Jane was in. The doctors had told Lisbon she wasn't allowed to go in yet, he was still knocked out from the anesthesia. The surgery had gone 'fine'. Fine? Find wasn't good, it wasn't successful, it was.. fine. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was HE going to be fine? She didn't like doctors, they never gave you the full story. She now knew what it felt like when she told the families of their victims that she couldn't inform them on there progress, she felt helpless. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She realized it was only going to be harder to sit there, and she had a case to get to, so she stood up using the chair as support for her nervous shaking, and turned the exit taking one last look at the door, as a familiar looking doctor entered the waiting area, looking at his clipboard. She felt every emotion inside her within one second, fear, nervousness, excitement, curiosity, and that feeling you get in your stomach when you want to run away from everything and go hide under your covers. "Is anyone here for a Mr. Patrick Jane?" The doctor wearily eyed the people in the waiting room. " Me. "

* * *

VanPelt was searching a database as several lists popped up on her screen. She was trying to work as hard as she could, so that she didn't disappoint Lisbon at a time where she sure wasn't going to be cutting anyone much slack, she was doing it for herself, to get her mind off of what had happened to Jane, and for her whole team, to catch the bastard that did caused all this. VanPelt was always the most emotional on the team, or the most visibly emotional, but what nobody seemed to realize, was that all those emotions and beliefs where, yes, real, but still just a cover for something deeper inside. Something, sometimes she didn't even seem to notice. She was the only person that Jane couldn't figure out, and that was strange, because she was the one who tried to hide who she was the least. A confusing system, yes. She defiantly felt underestimated sometimes, as if after all this hard work and effort, she was still just the popular, small town girl. Right now, thought, she didn't think of that, she thought of Jane. What was happening, why Lisbon hadn't called yet, if she'd ever see him again. The thought made her shiver. Sure she didn't always tolerate his don't care attitude and need for breaking the rules, his strong belief against anything supernatural, and the fact that he was just able to waltz his way into the CBI, do anything he wanted, while she worked so hard to just be the stay in the office computer girl, but she liked him. He and Lisbon where like the parents on the team, Cho the big brother, and, VanPelt and Rigsby, well you couldn't exactly call them siblings, but you get the point. With Jane gone, it wouldn't be right, the team would loose its balance, and Grace had to admit, as much an annoyance he was, she had a whole lot more fun when he was around. Everyone did.

* * *

He wasn't reading. Kimball Cho, was not reading. Obviously that was a bad sign. Books where the only thing anyone knew about Cho. 'So, tell me about cho?' 'Well, um, he reads.' Thats it. Somehow, unlike others, books where not his escape, but more of a way with staying in touch with reality. Lets just say when you spend 10 hours a day with Patrick Jane, you cant always tell what's real and what isn't. Also, when you spend all your time with nobody but your team, you start to loose touch with civilization, you forget what normal people act like, because he had to admit, his team was the furthest thing from normal. They were all either damaged or broken in one way or the other, some, more than others. The one on the top of that food chain, would have to be Patrick Jane. Ah Patrick Jane, Cho wasn't crazy about his ways of getting things out of people, but he had to admit, it was fun watching, unprofessional of course, but fun. Though he was never very fond of the fact that to Jane, he was as transparent as glass. Years of building up a shield , and one day with the consultant and everything was revealed. That didn't matter much though now, because Jane was his friend. They'd counted on one another and had each others backs on several occasions. He couldn't- wouldn't, let anything happen to him. Cho then swore to himself, if Patrick Jane was never going to walk through those doors, then he would never pick up another book again.

* * *

He stared into the fridge, filled for the first time, and closed the door walking away, with nothing in his hand. Yes, you heard me right, Agent Wayne Rigsby, lost his appetite. Shock can do that to you. He been in fires, in the army, seen people die in front of his own eyes and all that in his still what would be considered short years, but the feeling in stomach that he got at the thought of never seeing Patrick Jane again, that topped it all off, and that scared him. Though he was a professional, Rigsby couldn't deny that he loved going off on those stupid missions with Jane. They where fun and sometimes thrilling and made him feel like a kid again. It brought life into his work. Of course sometimes he was scared of him exposing his feeling about Grace to everyone, but now that that can of worms had been opened, it was no longer an issue. He truly did enjoy having Jane as a friend, and he had to admit he got some good advice from him. He was afraid he'd lost his appetite forever. He needed to know Jane would be alright. They all did.

_Yes yes i know, it wasn't great. you can throw tomatoes at me if u want (:_

_so. what did YOU think? good ? bad ? continue ? reviews are greatly appreciated and by appreciated i mean i check every 10 minutes to see if i got a review and when i do i jump up and down screeming, just like when a Mentalist commercial is on ;)_

_thanks for reading._

_~Andi._


	6. The Hospital

_**Hello! New chapter , but its more of a filler chapter before we find out what happens to Jane!(: **_

_**Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed previous chapters!**_

_**And thank you to my new, first ever beta! JelloFanatic123 :D:D:D:D**_

_**disclaimer: yeah, i own the mentalist. from the times of 2-7 o'clock in the morning. in other words, only in my dreams (:**_

_**enjoy,**_

_(excerpt from previous chapter)_

_She sat in the chair of the waiting room, her hands clenching the arms of the worn out chair. Her pulse getting quicker, heart skipping a beat every time a doctor came into the waiting room, relaxing when he went to someone else. Her gaze was fixated on door at the end of the hall, the door that led to the very room that Jane was in. The doctors had told Lisbon she wasn't allowed to go in yet, he was still knocked out from the anesthesia. The surgery had gone 'fine'. Fine? Find wasn't good, it wasn't successful, it was… fine. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was HE going to be fine? She didn't like doctors. They never gave you the full story and always uncertain answers. She now knew what it felt like when she told the families of victims that she couldn't inform them on their progress, she felt helpless. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She realized it was only going to be harder to sit there, and she had a case to get to, so she stood up using the chair as support for her nervous shaking, and turned to the exit taking one last look at the door, as a familiar looking doctor entered the waiting area, looking at his clipboard. She felt every emotion inside her within one second, fear, nervousness, excitement, curiosity, and that feeling you get in your stomach when you want to run away from everything and go hide under your covers. "Is anyone here for a Mr. Patrick Jane?" The doctor wearily eyed the people in the waiting room. "I am."_

She sucked in a breath and stepped forward. He peaked over his glasses and gestured her to follow him, and she wordlessly did. He continued past the room in which Jane was in and went to a counter, fiddling around with papers until he found what he was looking for.

"Name?" He looked up, it took her a minute to come out of her trance.

"Uhm, Lisbon, Agent Teresa Lisbon" she said trying to put on her boss voice, but not very convincingly.

"Ah, Lisbon." He said looking through the papers. "Family?" Ok, so he's not one for sentences.

"N-no, I'm his boss"

"Ah" He said again. She was getting so frustrated she felt like walking away and yanking the door open. Then again, she wasn't too sure she wanted to see what was behind it. "Only family allowed for now" What?

"What?" she asked. "I-I mean. He doesn't have family" She remembered from his file that there was no record of his mother for some reason, and she'd found out he lost contact with his father once he turned 18.

"No? But his file says there is a Mrs. Jane." He looked over to the next page, "Ah" He said, again, but this time with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yes" she said quietly with sadness also present in her voice now.

"Well then, I guess it's okay if you go in." He took the papers in his hand, coming out from behind the counter and walked towards the room Jane was in. She obediently followed, growing more nervous by the second. He quietly opened the door and walked over to the white board to see how he had been doing. Lisbon cautiously entered the room, her footsteps sounded like a nuclear bomb in the silence. The only other noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor that Jane was connected to. She looked at him and wanted to run away. He was lying there, helplessly, almost lifeless. His face emotionless, arms swollen from the liquids being pumped into him. She moved closer and took in everything, she finally reached the side of his bed in what seemed like an eternity later. Time was moving slowly, suddenly there was nothing else, just him. There was no room, not doctor observing them, no nothing. Just him. She hesitantly lifted her hand and reached for his. Lisbon wrapped her fingers around his cold hand, as his heart monitor started to slightly pick up pace, as if he'd known she was there. She took a seat next to the bed, still grasping his hand, and closed her eyes, holding back the display of emotions that she knew where on their way. The doctor left the room silently and she fell asleep soon after, he moved a little, and his grasp tightened. Yes, he definitely knew she was there. Maybe he had trained himself to take in information while asleep as he had once jokingly stated. She could see his mouth moving but his eyes were still closed. He was probably having a nightmare she thought.

Once Lisbon had woken up, she went to the vending machine and got a bag of chips, that was the only time she had left the room. She looked at the clock on the wall. Five more minutes till Jane's doctor would be back from his break. It was almost one in the morning. She didn't care though, she had to wait. Lisbon realized that she'd gotten so distracted she forgot to ask the most important question of all. What was going to happen to him? Five more minutes. Five more minutes and she'd know.

**_All done. Whatcha think? good? bad? continue? reviews are highly recommended!!! PLSSSSS?! i will Update soon hopefully.. school tomorrow *gag* _**

**_-Andi. _**


	7. The News

**A/N: Hey peopless!! Here's the nxt chapter(: Sorry if this one is kind of disappointing but I dont know whats happened I've been writing really badly lately.. sorry if i made it boring and short but ahh well! School is so crazy this week, today was the weirdest day ever haha.. Oh and I am starting a new story, called "Red Seas and Scarlet Sands" soo..you know, if you have the time, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out! ThankYou!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and THANK YOU to JelloFanatic123 for beta-ing(?)!!!! :D:D**

**Disclaimer: If Im to young to own my own home, I doubt i can own a tv show, especially one of this amazingness (lets pretend thats a word) ;)**

**Enjoy.**

Her heart pounded in her chest, her pulse quickened. She looked at the clock, 1:30 a.m. The doctor should be back by now. Lisbon slowly gets up glancing back at Jane, before she silently leaves the room. She wearily paces towards the nurses and stops in front of the desk.

"Hello, um, my name is Teresa Lisbon I'm here for Patrick Jane in room 262, I was wondering when Doctor Mallen was going to be in?" She shakily asked the nurse.

"Hmm… he should be here in about five minutes, if you'd like to just like to take a seat over there I will tell him to see you immediately," she blankly replied.

"O-okay thanks," Lisbon walked over to where the nurse had pointed and dropped down onto the chair. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them again, so that she wouldn't fall asleep. Ten minutes later, as she was starting to doze off, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Lisbon? I'm Patrick Jane's doctor, one of the nurses said you asked for me?"

"Yes," she yawned. "Thank you, I, um, need to ask you a question."

"Yes dear, no problem, follow me" He said while turning. She really didn't want to get up anymore, but thoughtlessly hopped up and scurried after him. He took out the papers that had been in his hand earlier, and started to look through them. "I am going to need you to sign these first" he pointed at a few areas of blank lines on the paper.

"O- um, okay, what are these?"

"Eh you know just some paperwork, doesn't mean much, but it has to be signed by someone, and seeing as you're the only one here-"

"No problem" She continued signing, attempting to give the doctor a smile. Once she had finished, Lisbon handed the doctors all the forms, and turned to him distracted. Half from the lack of sleep and half from all the worrying she'd been doing. Too many things were roaming around in her brain and she couldn't think anymore.

"Ah, didn't you want to ask me something?" The doctor suddenly spoke interrupting all her busy thoughts

"What? Oh, yes. Uh, how… how is he doing? Is he uh-" her eyes were glazed over by tears, she was trying to hold them in, but there was no point anymore.

"Ah, yes, well it is not exactly a great time to tell, but, I think you friend will make it, with some extensive recovery time. Right now, anything can happen, so we need to keep an open mind. But just in case, I'd say you need to prepare yourself for the worst." The decrepit but knowledgeable doctor told her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Oh" She choked out, not sure if she was supposed to be happy or sad. "So, when do you think he will wake up? I- um, I have a case and a - um- team and paperwork-" her voice sounding like she was about to break any second, but she wouldn't, because she was Lisbon, the strong leader of the pack, Saint Teresa, who never broke down and showed weakness.

"Well, he should be coming out of his induced coma very soon, you can leave if you like and I'll have the nurse call you if anything happens. I mean, if you're too busy"

"I-no, I- I guess, okay yeah," She mumbled picking up her things. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess, doctor, thank you," she smiled weakly. Jane would be safe for now in the hands of well trained doctors and nurses right? It's not like she's not coming back. She shouldn't feel bad for leaving him. He would understand that she had other things to do. He wouldn't want her sitting there forever. He would want her to get some sleep and help with the case. Wouldn't he? If he would be fine with it then why did she feel a tinge of pain for leaving him?

"Ah, no problem, have a good night, or morning, Ms- Agent Lisbon" he returned the smile.

"Yes, you to, bye" She turned for the door, when a noise made her stop dead in her tracks. A loud beeping noise, too loud for her liking and there was also a muffled choking sound. Doctors were running from everywhere and into Jane's room. She turned around and saw Jane. Jane was struggling to pull the tube from his throat, doctors were surrounding him, curtains being pulled in front of Jane, and she was being shoved out of the room by impatient nurses. She just stumbled out in shock, blankly staring. Jane had woken up, and he was in pain. It brought the tears that she had managed to keep in her eyes for so long to flow down her face. Lisbon had no idea that seeing him like that would do this to her, and she couldn't completely understand why, but at that moment, she realized he was more than the consultant. He was more than the pain in the neck annoyance that always got in trouble. He was more than all of that. He had managed to creep his way into her heart. He had a special place in Lisbon's heart, and seeing him like that was killing her. And the fact that it was killing her, was also killing her. Things weren't looking good. He was awake though, he was okay. Or she thought so. The doctors flooding around him, commands bouncing around the room from doctor to doctor of course didn't fully reassure her that everything was peachy keen. Lisbon really just wanted this to be over so they could all go home. That was, of course, not currently an option.

**Good, Bad, Continue? I know it takes major brain cells to press a green button, but please take the few seconds to leave me feedback. Each review makes my day!Thanks for reading. (:**

**-Annaa.**


	8. The Dream

a/n: hey everyone. sorry its taken a while to get this up, but i've been working on my new stories (checkk them out? pls, haha) So here it is. ((:

disclaimer: this is really my favorite part of the story writing process because it continuously reminds me of the fact that i do not and never will own these characters *tear*

Thanksssss SOO much to my beta, JelloFanatic123 !!(:

enjoy, i hope.

****

"Okay, thanks for briefing me. Thanks for working so hard while I'm gone. You're doing a great job, VanPelt," Lisbon whispered into the phone, there was a muffled 'thank you' on the other line and then the dial tone.

Lisbon put her cell back into her bag and looked at her watch, which read 7 p.m. She looked over at the sleeping Jane and sighed. Her professional side told her it was ridiculous to stay here when she had a case while Jane wasn't even awake, but of course, nobody really listens to their professional side in the end. The doctor told her that they had to put him under another dose of a sedative when he had woken up, because Jane couldn't handle the excruciating pain emanating from his broken ribs and surgery. They should be healing now, and though he was being given excessive morphine, the unsettling look on his face said something was wrong. His doctor said that though he will probably recover physically over time, this kind of thing tended to be hard to recover from mentally. His pale skin, darkened eyes, and tense shaking made Lisbon uneasy. She wondered if he was dreaming about anything, or worse, having a nightmare.

* * *

He saw flashed and colors, memories just flying by, he saw his wife the day they met, his child the day she was born, and then things started to quicken. He saw images of birthday parties and anniversaries all flashing before his eyes, and then it all slowed down. It came to that part of the dream where you struggle to wake up but can't seem to get out, that part when you want to run but you feel like you're in quicksand, when you scream and nobody hears you. He saw a mocking face on the wall. Smirking at him with arrogance and glory, reminding him of his failures. And then things started to pick up speed again, meaningless days, funerals, hospitals, and blank faces. Then, things slowed down once more. He saw the faces of his team, memories of birthday parties, close case pizzas, dinners, victories and Lisbon. He saw Bosco, heard the last words he'd never expected to hear and saw the line go flat, the reassuring beeping going to a heart dropping single tone, Lisbon crying. And then a new image came into his head, one he'd never seen before. Lisbon, lifeless, a red face looking down at him, a face that, by now, had become much too familiar.

* * *

"Lisbon" he whispered so low in his sleep, it would be hard for a bat to hear, but she heard him.

She quickly jumped up and silently paced to the side of his bed. She heard him whisper her name one more time, and she put her hand on his arm hoping to calm him down, instead, she was shocked when his eyes started to flicker open and he looked around as he coughed.

"Jane? Jane!" She cried, feeling the side of her mouth tilt upward.

"Lisbon?" He choked out.

"Shh, don't talk, you need to rest, I'm so glad you're awake! Oh Jane, what were you thinking? Oh what kind of a question is that? Are you okay, should I get a doctor? Oh right your not to crazy about them, well you're going to have to cooperate of you want to get better"

She couldn't even understand why she continued babbling such utter nonsense, but she did, despite the baffled expression on Jane's face.

"Oh and we are going to find out who did this to you don't worry y-"

"Stop!" He choked out.

"O-oka-?"

"Shh!" He whispered.

"Did I s-"

"Shh, Lisbon! You need to calm down for a second, your being hysterical woman! Now tell me, what the heck is going on?"

"Um, well, you got shot, and, hospital, and-" she just mumbled words as her eyes began to glaze with tears and her lips tilted upwards. She'd missed him, missed his banter and fighting and going behind her back and everything he did, she'd just missed him. And why had he said her name in his sleep?

"You okay?" Jane chocked out.

"I think I should be asking you that." She smiled.

"Miss me?" he winked.

"Oh shut up" She playfully hit his arm, lightly of course, don't need any more injuries.

"That hurt!" He whined.

"Mhm" she smiled, when she realized she'd still been holding on his arm she let it drop and awkwardly sat down.

The doctors had come to check on him and told her he was doing well, he had fallen asleep soon after , and when she was sure he was no longer awake, she took his hand into hers again, squeezing it tight in reassurance. The team of course received a call, from Lisbon, informing them of Jane's status.

She left one hour later, deciding that since he was going to be okay and was sleeping, she'd help the team with the case. She'd completely forgotten what was going on outside of that hospital the past few days.

She stepped outside and breathed in the cold air, letting the rain drops fall on her head as she closed her eyes. She let the past weeks events flood her mind.

Waking up on Jane's shoulder on the airplane, falling asleep next to him in the hotel, hearing a gunshot, seeing him lying there, him waking up, saying her name. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself.

They'd definitely gotten closer the past week.

What a trip this had turned out to be, she thought.

***

ok. thats that. haha, so i trying to wrap up this story, maybe about 1-3 more chapters. Not sure yet, i've kind of got a writers block on this one and need to concentrate on my other stories but im doing my best!!!(:

thanks for reading. please review!!!!!! pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls . pls . ya. pls.

ok, ya.

- .andixx.


End file.
